The new age
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: The gods's have proven that they are not fit to rule. Well who will overthrow them? Only one person is fit for this job: Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all chapters: concepts from the book that appear in this fanfiction belong to Rick Riordan, this includes characters.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was over. We had defeated Gaea, and we were at Olympus. The gods were discussing with each other. Annabeth and I were holding hands. Athena shot me a glare, but it was half-hearted. We were both, injured, hurt, and tired, but all that mattered was that we were together.

Everybody else were like this too, except Leo, who was off to the side. He seemed to be having a conversation with his father, with their eyes. His father looked proud. I looked at my own, who was having an argument with Zeus.

They finished bickering. "We shall start the awards." He turned to Jason. "Jason, my son, you have bravely helped in this war. Is there anyone here who thinks he doesn't deserve immortality?" Nobody raised their hand, but I think that they may have been afraid too. Piper looked horrified.

"Forgive me, father. But if Piper can't have immortality, then I don't want it either." Zeus smiled, and this time it seemed father-like. "Piper is also getting granted immortality." Jason smiled, and bowed. He knelt down, and a lightning bolt hit him. The Fates appeared. "Behold Jason Grace, Minor god of impulses" Impulses? Isn't that where you feel urges to do certain things? Well, that's an odd thing to be a god of.

Zeus turned to Piper. "Piper Mclean, you have done well in this war, and you too are to be granted immortality. Is there anyone who objects?" No one objected, but Aphrodite was giving a pretty mean glare to some people *cough cough* Hephaestus *cough cough*.

The fates appeared again, "Behold Piper Mclean, minor goddess of aromas" Aromas? That's awkward. Piper shrugged. Zeus turned to Frank. "You too have done well. Anyone object?" Nobody objected. The fates appeared. "Behold Frank, minor god of transformation" Transformation? Now that was cool. His curse was removed in the process.

Zeus turned to Hazel. "Girl, you have done great in this war, but you are a child of Hades, and that too from another time period." There was silence. Hades wasn't in the room. Poseidon spoke up. "I believe that doesn't matter. Hazel has helped, and what if she's a child of the big three. It doesn't matter. Hazel is too be given immortality." Seeing Poseidon, Apollo raised his hand. "I agree with Poseidon" Then Hermes, and Artemis, and Hephaestus. Aphrodite also raised her hand, and in the end, Athena did too. "Fine. Hazel is to be made a goddess." Zeus grumbled. The fates appeared. "Behold Hazel, goddess of jewels" Jewels? Ok I guess.

He turned to Leo. "You too have done well in the war. Objections?" Nobody raised their hand. The fates appeared. Behold, Leo, minor god of fire, and hopelessness." Hopelessness? Leo looked horrified, before his expression changed. He flashed out.

Zeus turned to Annabeth, and gave me the evil eye. I had a bad feeling. "Annabeth Chase, you too are to be made immortal, so you can work with you mother do you accept? Oh no. I knew she would turn down immortality, but working with her mother. The opportunity to do that? I wasn't so sure. But she would turn it down for me right?

She hesitated, and I was nervous, but then she squeezed my hand and regained her confident look. "I decline, though I would still like my one wish." Zeus looked enraged, but at the enormous glare from Athena, he quieted. "Annabeth Chase, it is either immortality or nothing" Ugh, why is he so determined to make things hard for me. Leo had another choice. Annabeth smiled. "I guess I get nothing then" Athena was furious but quieted. "Alright then. Goodbye everyone. Good luck with the camp" He had skipped me. I wasn't mad though, if it was immortality or nothing, I'm good.

My dad didn't stand up for me though. I wasn't mad, but I seriously thought he would. Maybe he knew that I would turn it down anyway. I tried not to think about it. I failed.

I kept thinking on the way back, that gods were doing a terrible job. They didn't deserve to rule. When I got back, Annabeth and I headed to my cabin. We skipped dinner and decided to watch TV together. We cleaned up, and got on my couch. After a while, Annabeth dozed off on my shoulder. I smiled.

The next morning, we went to breakfast. Jason had taken Dionysus' job. He was the new director at camp. But we were still friends. We had bonded over the Argo 2. At least, I thought so. As I got to breakfast, Jason sneered. "Oh look its Jackson." Piper hit him on the head, and he straightened, but still didn't talk to me. Piper gave me a kind smile. I smiled back. But it just reminded me of the gods' terrible rule.

The rest of the week, Jason sneered, and almost everything that happened reminded me of the god's terrible rule. Soon, word got around camp that I wasn't given immortality, and Jason told everyone it was because I was cowardly. I still didn't care. I had Annabeth.

Currently, I was heading to Zeus' fist. We met there usually. When I got there, I saw Annabeth talking to Jason. She was arguing, but she stopped had a blank look, but regained herself. Then what she did next surprised me. She kissed him. Jason smiled towards me, and flash away. Annabeth had covered her eyes. I walked up to her, furious. "Why did you betray me"? Annabeth blinked, standing a bit dizzy. "I didn't betray you Percy" She pleaded. I raised an eyebrow, and left.

I slammed the door, and went to take a shower. It always helped me think. As I walked out, I felt fresh and powerful again. I was looking at the shields Tyson made for me, when I heard a noise behind me. On my dresser, there was a note.

Dear Percy,

If you wish to overthrow the gods, and know your true heritage, come to Alaska. You are not just a son of Poseidon and Sally. There is more. Alaska, by Sunday.

Signed,

Mysterious

I didn't trust it, but I got the feeling that it was sincere. I will go. The god seriously don't deserve their rule. I'm going. What's left for me anyway? I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it. There was Annabeth. I was about to close it on her, but she pushed it open. "Look, Percy. It wasn't my fault. Jason sort of compelled me to do it. I had an urge to do it. I'm really sorry." She pleaded.

Wait. Urge? Jason was the god of impulses. Now it makes sense. But I still had to go.

"Look, Annabeth. I understand, but I think the gods have been ruling unfairly. I need to overthrow them." "Percy, we have each other. I don't think you need to that" "Annabeth, do you love me?" "More than my life." "Then trust me. Give me 2 years. After that, I'm all yours, and I'll never bring this back up again." Annabeth kissed me on the cheek. "Be safe Seaweed brain." I nodded.

I set out to Alaska. I'm going to make this right.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **Helloooo….**


	2. Chapter 2

I left CHB just yesterday, and I thought this would be a piece of cake, but I was wrong. I remember most of the way from Camp Jupiter, but not from here. I guess I should just move upwards right? Well, which way is up? I need a compass. Maybe I do have one. I search my bags. I have one.

You see, Annabeth packed my bags, and she is always prepared for anything. Anything-but there is an exception. If a (Insert color here) elephant came (insert verb) at me, I would be doomed. But anyway, I point it forwards, and at first it was confusing. But then it said North was backwards. I had just walked like, 20 miles, and now it's telling me I walked the wrong way.

"Dam compass" I muttered, remembering our little joke. I immediately frowned when I also remembered that Zoe was basically dead, Thalia was basically immortal, and gone, and that Annabeth is at CHB. Maybe I can like stop for a break, and continue later. I search for the nearest water source. I close my eyes and focus, there seems to be a tiny river a half-mile away.

I decide to go there, and then rest. I walk, and in half an hour (don't judge me, you would be tired if you walked 20 miles too) I got there. I almost collapse when I got there, but I need to keep my strength. I sit down calmly, roll my jeans up, and dip my feet in the water. Maybe yoga would help. If I want to calm myself. I think the best way is to be a tree. Like Thalia. Focus on my tree Zen. I close my eyes, and think I'm a tree. I'm a tree. Tree Zen. I have my inner tree Zen. Thalia would've hated this. She wouldn't want to be a tree. Or maybe, she woodn't want to be a tree.

I keep focusing, but I find it hopeless. Stupid trees. "The water does not like to be calm, or restrained" I heard a female voice say. I immediately take out Riptide and point it at the voice's neck. I open my eyes, and see it was a naiad. "Hey, hey, easy." I slowly lower Riptide. "You're the son of Poseidon right?" I nod. She seemed different. I mean, most naiads are just giggling messes. "What do you want?" "Jeez, this is my river, if you're going to be rude, at least do it outside of it then" I sigh. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just tired." She nodded. She pointed to the spot beside me. "Mind if I sit?" "Go ahead."

She climbed up and sat beside me. "All water nymphs have heard the story of the son of Poseidon not given immortality. Poseidon has been acting weird around the topic of his son. I don't know why." "If this is all you want to talk about, I'm not interested" She huffed. "Are all son of Poseidon's this stubborn and rude?" I chuckle, and she laughs along too. "When humans come into my river, I can sense emotions, like one of those satyr-demigod links. I don't remember what they're called" She looked right at me, "When you went in, all I could sense was distraught, frustration, sadness, and anger. Those aren't good for a son of Poseidon" This confused me. "Why not a son of Poseidon?"

She was silent, as if debating to tell me. She sighed. "When part of Ouranos fell into the ocean, born was a very powerful goddess. Aphrodite." "Aphrodite?" "Aphrodite can confuse the strongest of people, because love may be good, but there is an extremely evil side to love. One can die for love, one can lose his/herself for love." My head spun. Aphrodite? Powerful? What does this have to do with me? She chuckled, sensing my utter confusion. "What I'm saying, is that even though Poseidon is powerful, even more powerful is the ocean. It can do anything." I raise my eyebrows.

"You sure are stupid" she said. She laughed, but then immediately straightened, as if scared. I remember what happened with the naiad near the stables. I guess it's with all naiads. "I'm saying, is that the water can give you more powers. You haven't unlocked about, like, half of them. One such, is vapor travel. It is an extremely nice way of getting around, and also doesn't take much energy like shadow travel. Another such, is Ice manipulation. If you can control water, ever thought about Ice? It's basically water. You can do it with steam too, but I doubt that would be that helpful. She went back into the water.

I feel energized now, after sitting in the water for so long. I pointed my hand at the water, and brought out a small ball of it, raised in midair. I imagined it freezing, the molecules getting closer together, and I saw it happened. I had a small ball of ice in the air. I raised it higher, and focused on it exploding into sharp ice arrows. All of the arrows hit the ground, point-first. I continued doing that, moving the ice into different shapes, which was a little hard, consider it was solid, but soon it became easy. I started practicing weapon shapes.

Then I let it fall into the water, and thought about ground water. I pointed my hand at a grassy patch 6 feet away, I imagined the water under it. I closed my eyes and focused. I open my eyes, to see an entire patch of grass gone, instead a huge ball of water. Too much water. Oops. I practiced with that for a while, eventually getting everything right. Now the other one. Vapor travel. I imagined going a few feet away. I close my eyes and try very hard. Nothing. Dang it. I try again, focusing very hard. I open my eyes, to see I did, in fact, move a couple of feet. But I was upside down. So I was sitting on my head. And I went in the wrong direction.

I kept practicing all night, trying my best. I eventually could do it. I realized it was now like, midnight. Oh well. I wanted to say thank you to that nymph. I took a pretty big amount of water, and formed it into a rose. I made it delicately crafted. It sparkled under the moonlight. I slowly put it to the water, and it sunk into the water, and some blue aura came out of the water and into me. Whatever that was. I think it meant: _Thank you._

I decide that before I go to sleep, I should go to sleep in Alaska. I'm going to do a long distance vapor travel. I close my eyes and focus. I think of Alaska, maybe right outside the border, near where Frank and Hazel and I defeated the giant. **(A/N: Giant? Titan? Hyperborean? I don't remember what it was)**

I feel disorganized, which is exactly what I was. I was right now just billions of molecules flying to Alaska. The moment I got near Alaska, I turned back to human/demigod form. Long distance vapor travel=tired. I felt so tired, that I arranged the ice/snow to make a very comfy bed, and not feel cold to me. I didn't need to do that, because I didn't feel the cold anyway. I made myself a pillow and blanket, and went to sleep. With great power comes great need…to take a nap. **(A/N: remember whose quote that was? He/she is one of my favorite characters)**

I wake up peacefully. I realize I have snow all over myself. I will the snow to melt, and that every bit of snow molecule that comes near me melts. I soon felt warm. I keep walking, and then I realized. The note had said to meet in Alaska, but not where in Alaska. I feel like an idiot. It was some stupid prank. I feel so mad. The gods probably already know that I'm against them. I can't go back. I have to stay here, because the gods don't rule here. I have nothing left. What's the use of living, if all I'm going to live is a life of sorrow?

Those gods. The gods that took everything from me. Now I won't ever see Annabeth again. My heart ached at that thought. Maybe, after I kill myself, she'll accept immortality. Maybe she'll continue life. The gods aren't fit to rule. I thought about Maria Di Angelo, murdered because Zeus felt scared. I thought about Beryl Grace, who went into depression, after Zeus/Jupiter. I thought about my mom's parents, who died in an airplane crash. I thought about Hades, who wasn't even allowed on Olympus. I thought about Calypso, who got free after 2 people wished for her to be free. She was imprisoned. I thought about all the parents like my mother, left alone with a child because of the ancient rules.

The gods were unfit to rule. Hestia was nice, but she didn't do anything. She was just the home and hearth, but when all home and hearth is destroyed by her siblings, she becomes nothing. What is a home and hearth with no family for hope? Zeus is the main problem. He is terrible, ruining innocent people's lives. But what can I do about it? I was stupid to even come. Annabeth's probably waiting for me.

I turn to leave, when I felt some presence near me. Quick as a flash, I took out Riptide and aimed it at…an old man? He had laugh lines, but he seemed serious. I look at him eyebrows raised. Gently, he said, "I am the creator, more powerful than Chaos." As he said that I felt _immense_ power come off of him. He was really powerful. I felt the need to bow, so I didn't. I just slowly lowered my sword.

"So you're the one who sent the note?" He smiled. "Straight to the point, I like you. Yes, I sent the note. I wanted you to know about your true heritage." He smiled wider, if that was possible. "Fine. Who's my ancestor?" "My son, is your father." I racked my brain hard, thinking of the creator's sons. There was Chaos and Order. "Order?" He frowned. "Oh heavens no, you're too good and powerful for him" That left one option. "Chaos? I'm a son of Chaos?" "No, not at all."

"But you said-" "I know what I said, I have more than 2 sons. I have three. "Who's the third?" I know what you're thinking. This is the creator of the universe, why are you being rude? Well, if you had not known you're father until you're 12, then you barely knew him, and 5 years later know there was somebody else? You'd be just like me. Stop judging.

"My third son, was my most powerful. His name was balance. You see, my sons were the only thing in the world. I had Chaos, and Order, the world should be balanced, but when Balance doesn't exist, how can there be balance. It was all still fine, but then my two sons started changing. Chaos turned good, and Order wanted to be evil. Balance was tipping, and we're talking about the world. That's where my third son came in. He was the most powerful, because he controlled Chaos and Order, basically being me. He had the exact powers as me, and was almost my level. But I was older, and had more experience."

I listened closely. "So you're saying that I'm a son of Balance?" I asked. He shook his head. "Balance has faded" I got mad. "Wait- I mean, he hasn't exactly faded, but passed his essence into somebody else." "What does that mean?" "It means, that he went into somebody else's body, giving them his powers and immortality, but not his memories." "Oh, so, my dad's gone?" "Not necessarily"

"Would you stop talking in code and just tell me" He didn't move. "Fine, just tell me who he passed on too." "Oh that one's easy. You."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Chapter 3

"Me? You're mistaken" "No, my child, or I should say grandson." "Look, I don't know who put you up to this, but I'm leaving." "That's ok, but don't you want me to activate it?" I stopped. "Activate?" "Well, you see, you got his powers and immortality, but it's dormant in you. That's why you haven't been able to use them. I can do it. And then you can leave." I should leave, but my curiosity got the best of me. What's the worst it can do?

He smiled, as if he knew this. He raised his hand, and pure black energy can do. But it stopped right before it hit me. He frowned. "Fine, fine I'll do it." He said, to no one. He looked at me. "Tiny problem, I can't activate them, without you saying 'I agree', but before you say anything, I have to tell you something." "What?" "Getting these powers, will also a slightly weaker darker, side of you. It's not that bad." I thought about it. A darker side of me? It's I guess the least I can do if I want to overthrow the so called 'gods'. "I agree"

The black energy came into me, but it went straight into my heart. I suddenly felt….nothing. I thought there would be some kind of rush of power. Well. "It is done. You are now Balance. His spirit remains on you, but is dormant. It will never come out, until you beckon for it." I shrug. "Thanks….Grandpa." Chaos' form flickered, until he was a 20 year old man, so basically like 2 years older than me. "I'm not THAT old" "But aren't you the father of Chaos. And isn't Chaos also really old? Like, older than the primordials?" He frowned. "I suppose so." "Then you're an old man. Accept." Creator smiled, for the umpteenth time. "I like you. If you ever need any help, just contact me." I nodded. "Ok, 2 things. 1) How do I contact you, 2) how do I control my powers?"

He thought for a half-second. "Ok, 1) Just use your telepathy, 2) it comes to you naturally. You just think, and you will know how to do it." He looked at me, expectantly. What was I supposed to do? "Umm….thanks?" He sighed. "There is one more thing I have to tell you. There is a certain thing that you can't have naturally, you need to master, and I will need to teach you." What could that be?

"You see, as gods have their godly forms, primordials do too. A primordials form can burn a god if they look, and your and mine's? Well, ours can blow things up, from primordials to humans. I need to help you master yours." I shrugged. Sure, why not?

"Good. Let's begin." He created a bio-dome around me. "Now, I'm going to show you some images in your mind, and if they trigger strong emotions, let those emotions out. Ok?" I shrug. Nothing that can really trigger me, except if it's my friend's. Wait. What friends? I'm abandoned. At least I have Annabeth. Off topic. I wait, and an image pops into my mind. It was Annabeth, kissing Jason, but this time, she was kissing back. "You're a better kisser, Jason" "When are you going to dump that loser? Everybody knows he doesn't even deserve immortality." Annabeth looked filled with guilt, but it was soon replaced. "Its fine, I'll do it when he comes back." The image ended. **(A/N: I know that wasn't an image, but whatever)**

Wow. The creator really knew what got me. That image seemed almost real. Good thing it wasn't. I looked at him. He was blinking, as if blinded. "What happened? Sun in your eyes?" He blinked again, and looked at me. "You're form is one of the strongest I've ever seen. You need a lot of training." I shrugged.

We went again and again, and soon, I had my form under control. After that I started bringing my form on will. I practiced turning my form on and off. I seem to have it under control. This seemed to take forever.

"Ok, one last thing. I need to teach you how to use your form for battle." I raised my eyebrow. I'm sure I would never use it. I wouldn't want to give the opponent an easy death would I? Wait. That was an evil thought. Where did it-ohhh. I know what he meant.

Creator ran toward me. On instinct, I put my hands up and tried to shield myself. I hear a loud "THUD" and open my eyes. I see Creator lying on the bio-dome walls. "Woah. That was an epic aura." "Aura?" When you use your form in battle, you can get others to, in a way 'give up' or 'submit' to you. You can do this by flaring something called an Aura" This gets cooler by the minute.

"You're basically done. You should know, that you have taken the longest I've ever known to get a form and Aura under control." "Really? It's only been, like, a day." "No, it hasn't. It's been a century outside the bio-dome" I stood there, waiting for him to say "Kidding!" or something. He didn't.

Oh my gods. Annabeth. She died like, 98 years ago. _**(A/N: I think I've been saying 'like' too much. Sorry)**_ Creator chuckled. "What. Is. So. Funny?" "I was lying. It's been a century inside the bio-dome. It's been a year outside the bio-dome" OH. OH. I feel something lift of my chest. Relief. "Can I go now?" I ask.

He nods. "But, before you go, you should know, you are now the most powerful person in the universe, second in the multi-verse. I'm leaving this universe for a bit." Ok. I guess I'll go. I think. How do I flash away? Oh wait I know. So that's how it works. I think of where I want to flash too. First, away from the snow, but I don't want to go into the America's just yet. I flash to the bottom of the Nile.

(A/N: No, sorry, haven't read Kane chronicles, not going to be a crossover)

I decide to see how it's going in the America's. I first check on Annabeth. I open an Iris-Message. I don't have a drachma, but I just will for a drachma to appear in my hand. I toss it in there. The connection was bad, but I think that's because I wasn't in America. I see….Oh my gosh no. Why? I saw the exact image Creator had shown me. Annabeth was kissing Jason. "You're a better kisser, Jason" "When are you going to dump that loser? Everybody knows he doesn't even deserve immortality."

Annabeth looked filled with guilt, but it was soon replaced. "Its fine, I'll do it when he comes back." My heart broke. But it went further. "Why did you give up immortality for him? He didn't deserve it, but you do." "Well, I thought he would be considered a hero, and I wanted to be there. But you're a real hero Jason" "Yeah, but where is that punk? He needs to be taught a lesson." "You sound like Ares" "But do you know where he is?" Annabeth hesitated.

She wouldn't give up my location would she? "He's in Alaska. He wants to overthrow the gods." Jason stilled, but continued kissing her. "Well we can't have that now can we?" "Yeah but Jas-" He flashed away. I was speechless. Finally, Annabeth looked at me. She turned pale. "Percy. It's not what it looks like." I didn't even bother, I just swiped at the message. I curled up. My one true love, the one person, didn't even love me. I was even planning to give her immortality. I felt so mad.

I finally gathered myself. I had other plans. Taking-over-the-world plans. I'll worry about this later. I made another Iris-message. But this one was a one-way message. The Olympian council. I opened it up, to see the entire council arguing. Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis weren't there, my dad, no, Poseidon and Hades looked bored, Hestia was quiet, and Aphrodite was sad. Ares and Athena were silent. I'm guessing Aphrodite knew what happened. "QUIET" Zeus yelled. Everybody quieted. Jason suddenly appeared, and bowed before Zeus.

"Dad, Annabeth has told me, that Percy wants to overthrow the council. He is currently in Alaska" That sniveling brat. Jason looked smug. My dad just looked bored. Where were Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis? Artemis would vouch for me right? Wouldn't Hermes, and Apollo too? "THEN IT IS FINAL" Zeus thundered. "PERSEUS IS A THREAT TO THE COUNCIL, AND IS TO BE _TERMINATED_ " He said 'terminated' as if I were a bug. I swipe through the message. Where was Apollo? Iris would tell me. I made an iris message to Apollo.

I saw a jail. There was Apollo making a haiku, and strumming the guitar. Beside his jail cell was Hermes, who was bored and jogging. Artemis was on the other side of him. "APOLLO WOULD YOU QUIT YOUR TERRIBLE HAIKUS" Apollo looked offended. "Respect the haiku." Artemis sighed.

"You're haikus are terrible" I said. Apollo jumped. High. "Percy! You're alive. I thought the council would've killed you by now." "Percy?" I heard Artemis and Hermes say together. They came near their jail cells. "Why are you guys in here?" "Well, Zeus wanted Artemis and Hermes to find you quick, and me to start detecting lies from truths from some campers. We all refused and stood up for you, and this is what happened. Olympus jail cell" "I'll make-" There was shuffling. I turned the Iris message, to see the guards bring another prisoner. I squint, and see it was Annabeth. I hide the Iris-message, and when the guard goes after imprisoning Annabeth, I turn it back on.

"Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, don't help her." Artemis looked shocked. "Why not? She's your girlfriend who turned down immortality for you. And I bet she's in here because she refused to give you up. You are just selfish Jackson." I laugh darkly, very darkly. "She broke my heart, and she's in here because Jason is a jerk. I bet that's hard for you to believe because you are just a stuck up goddess." Apollo and Hermes stifled laughs, and Artemis looked shocked.

"A maiden broke a man's heart?" I nodded. Artemis looked pained. I rolled my eyes. Usually I would say 'Lady Artemis' but I'm just fed up with life to the point that I don't care. I saw Annabeth, and my heart scrunched up. I'm still obviously mad. But I'm going to deal with it later.

"So…What are you doing?" "Well…I'm currently in Egypt" Hermes spoke. "No wonder they didn't find you. You weren't in America." Well this has been fun, but I need to start my plan. "Well guys, nice seeing you, hope you find some way to get out." They nodded. I was about cut the iris message, but I wanted to say something before I did. "Oh an Apollo? Your haikus _ARE_ terrible." I cut the iris message before he could say anything.

Now. Time to start said plan.


	4. Chapter 4

***** small note, later in this chapter, Diana is **bold** and _italic_ , while Artemis is just _italic_ *****

Now it was time to start on my plan. I thought of about 500 different ways, but none really appealed to me. Hmm….. I think I have one. I don't really know about this one, but it is certainly interesting. I just needed to know something. I need to ask something. If I can use telepathy with Creator, can I use it for other people too?

 _Hey Creator?_

Yeah, Perseus

 _Could you not call me Perseus?_

Yeah, sure, Perseus

 _*sigh* anyway, can I ask you a question?_

You just did

 _Can I ask you another one?_

You just did

 _*sighs* can I ask you two more questions?_

You should've just asked.

 _Can I use this telepathy thing with others too?_

Yeah, but they have to pray to you once first.

 _Oh, ok. Thanks._

I could send it to either, Apollo, Hermes, or Artemis. Hmm…. I think I'll go with Artemis. I send her a quick telepathic message. _'Hey, I need to talk to you telepathically, but you need to pray to me first'._ I got no response, but then I heard a _'Who are you?'_ Well, she doesn't know who I am, why tell her? And how did she pray to me? Yeah, this'll go just fine with my plan. _'I want to overthrow the gods, but first I need to know? Are you currently in a prison'?_ I thought she wouldn't respond, but then she said, _'Yeah' "Does it have unlimited prisons?' 'Yeah' 'Ok, thanks' 'Yeah but who are you?'_

I left the message. I bet she's stunned right now. I smiled. Wait, what am I thinking? I go back to my plan. First I need to have the gods I am mad at right now in a list. Here's the list:

 **Zeus (I shouldn't have to explain)**

 **Poseidon (He doesn't even care about me)**

 **Athena (She hated me, and she's happy I am being 'terminated')**

 **Ares** ( **He hates me too)**

 **Dionysus (I shouldn't have to explain)**

 _On the maybe list:_

 **Hades (He doesn't care about me, but I don't expect him too, but I don't want to die)**

 **Aphrodite (Messing up my love life, eh?)**

 **Hera (Long list, but I don't hate her.)**

 **Hephaestus (I don't necessarily like him, but I don't hate him)**

 _On my favor list:_

 **Apollo**

 **Artemis**

 **Hermes**

 **Hestia**

Ok, so I have my priorities straight. I think, time to put my plan into action I guess. I flash on a mask, but then decide not too. I'll just change my face. I make it so that my startling sea-green eyes are a blood-red (don't ask why) and my jet-black hair now auburn. I'm 6'5, and am wearing casual clothes. They won't even recognize me. I make my face shape rounder, just in case Athena can recognize face shapes.

I think about my plan, and think if there are any flaws. I can't think of any. I'm sure Annabeth could. My heart aches. Whatever. I flash to Olympus, but they can't see me.

Time to start operation: I can't think of a good name.

I see the Olympians are all arguing. Perfect chance. All of them are there, except Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes. I snap my fingers and chains appear on their wrists and ankles, and they're on their knees on the floor, away from their thrones, in a line. I shrunk them too. They're all struggling to get out of the chains. I smirk. Aphrodite isn't even trying. She's instead trying to make herself comfy.

Now the next step: I make my appearance. I walk out in front of the line of tied gods/goddesses. I laugh, out loud. Not a good laugh, more of an evil, dark laugh. Zeus looks enraged. "Unhand me fool. Who do you think you are?" I stand motionless. "Now, easy Zeusy" I say. He looks enraged. "Unhand me" I don't move. I electrocute him, but he can't do anything. "Now you know how it feels when you get shocked"

I snap my fingers, and every god, was flashed to prisons. The goddesses remained. I looked at them. "Now look here ladies. I am the new god, who will rule Olympus. Zeus has been dethroned. They are now in the prisons, and you'll be next." A look of fear crossed the ladies. "-Unless, you accept" Athena spoke up. "Accept what?"

I don't like Athena, but I know what I can do later. "I can't rule the world only by myself can I? I will give you 2 hours, and you decide: Stay in the prisons the gods, or you can rule alongside me, but as lesser beings. You will still be everything you were before, but you won't do anything without asking me, and will obey my every word. If you don't wish to, the prisons are lovely this time of year. I would give this decision to the gods, but you goddesses are wiser, and less impulsive and arrogant. If you wish to make a decision now, bow down now." Aphrodite bowed on her knees.

I nodded. I unfasten her ankles, but keep her hands bound. She stands. Aphrodite says, "I wish to join you." "Good, but you must swear your allegiance to me, but on my name. You would call me lord." She swore her allegiance. "Now remember, if you break a swear on my name, you will immediately be brought in front of me, and I can punish you as I say, nothing bounds me from doing any form of torture, including temporarily or permanently removing immortality." There were audible gasps when I said the removing immortality part. She nodded, rather quickly. I unfastened her hands, and she walked next to me and sat on her knees next to my feet. Athena had a look of disgust.

"Anybody else?" Hestia bowed. _**(A/N: I know he should be nicer to Hestia, but this is a different story. I build the plot and stuff differently)**_ I smiled. I unfasten her ankles, so she can stand. "I wish to join you" I nod, and we repeat the same process. Nobody else bowed, so it was time to take them to their prisons. I flashed them into a prison. I turned back to the 12 thrones that stood on the ground, and demolished them. No need for that. I make one huge throne, and grow to the size of 20 feet. I can go as high as I want, but for now I'm happy with that.

I sit on my throne. It felt nice. I look back to the 2 around-5-feet goddesses. They looked miniscule, and seemed to shrink under my gaze. At least now they know how I felt. "Now, I shall let you be as you were, but first, a couple of ground rules. You can stand now." I looked at them. "First rule, you are not to ever be higher than 15 feet, second, no purposely causing trouble, third, never disobey me" I say glaring. "Am I understood?" They nod. I look at them.

"Now that we're done with that, we can continue." I turn to Hestia, and beckon her forward. "Hestia, goddess of the Home and Hearth, I give you this. I raised my hand, and a little distance away, there was a throne, that erupted out of the ground. Hestia grew to 15 feet, and went happily to her throne. The thrones would still be built in a U-shape.

I look to Aphrodite. I beckon her forward. "Aphrodite, I have some problems with you." She looked worried. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'll let you join, but you must fix certain...attributes of yours." "Which ones? I'll try to fix them?" I smile. "I want you to start acting more mature, and be a wise goddess of love. Not a shallow, obsessed one." She nods. "I'll try to be wise, my lord" "I also, want you to meddle less with people's love lives, _especially_ mine."

She nods. I smile. "Aphrodite, goddess of Love, I give you", I raise my hand, and a throne erupted two seats away from me. She grew to 15 feet, and sat on her throne. I had the seating planned, see, I already had a list of the goddesses who I wanted to join. If they don't join…let's just say I have other plans too.

"Now, ladies. I'll say some things. You have been wise in your choosing, but I'm not asking you to give up your freedom, you still have it, just a change of loyalties." They nodded understandingly. "I'll let you customize your thrones in a second, you can go all out." I turn to Aphrodite. "In case of love interests, don't worry. I've got a plan for them" "Any questions?" Hestia spoke up. "I know you don't have to lord, but could you not hurt my brothers that much?" I nod. "I can do that." I turn toward Aphrodite. "Don't decorate the entire place, just YOUR throne." She nods. "One more thing guys, I'm taking down every, single, one of the Olympian's palaces." At their horrified looks I added. "You will still have one, but you'll have to redesign it." They nod.

I leave the throne room. I have now…1 hour before the other goddesses make their decision. I need to make everything perfect. First, I need to take down all the palaces. I take down everybody's including Aphrodite's and Hestia's. I want them to redesign them. I feel like I'm forgetting something….Oh I know. I change my face back to my original one.

 **Artemis Pov *after the iris message***

Apollo was getting seriously annoying. Men. He was strumming the guitar, and I was starting to get bored, these walls are godly-proof, so I can't do anything. They disable most powers. I sigh in frustration. Apollo stopped playing. He played a softer tune, one I recognized. It was a lullaby our mother used to sing to us. As he continued strumming, I started humming along, and soon I was singing. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm a horrible singer, and Apollo is an amazing singer, but that doesn't mean I can't sing. Apollo used to tease me about my singing skills, or lack of them.

The lullaby ended. My nerves calmed. Apollo seemed to be in a better mood too. Hermes, just kept jogging, unaware of how much we loved this song. "Thanks" I muttered. Apollo nodded. Hermes kept jogging. How does he jog so much? I mean, I can jog too, but he has been jogging continuously for that past 2 weeks. Gods don't actually have to eat unless they want too. Luckily, we still could conjure up food. I've seen these kind of prisons before. The more you stay in them, the weaker you get. Gods can endure longer than goddesses. You could tell how weaker you were by your auras. Hermes and Apollo were both practicing their domains, by jogging and singing, so you could tell they were barely weakened and were still major gods.

I on the other hand, can't think of anything to practice my domain, and am a goddess, so I'm barely above a minor goddess. It's nothing to do with gods being stronger, but it's been a pattern of gods going in longer. The prisons can't kill us, nor can they make us fade, but can take us to an extremely weak point. A few more weeks, and I would be below a minor goddess. I've already seen signs of my weakness. I don't even like sitting up, but I always have good posture. I slouch. Apollo seems mostly fine, singing a sad song, and making terrible haikus.

I can't even tell how much time it has been. It seems like mere hours, but I suppose it has probably been a day. I look toward Annabeth, who Apollo and Hermes were ignoring. She was weeping, looking at a picture of someone. These prisons weaken god's powers, but they weakens demigods hope, and mortals can't even go in here. She was sobbing, looking at a picture, no pictures. There were 3 pictures. Castellan, Grace, and Jackson. Ugh. Castellan and Grace? Ok, Castellan was a hero, even if he was a boy. But Grace? He's a pain. And godhood hasn't made it any better. But Jackson. The man was a hero. A very brave, loyal, caring, and handsom-what am I thinking? I don't like Percy. _**Yes you do.** _That was Diana, my roman counterpart. She usually is dormant, but can be incredibly annoying at times. **_but you love me._ **

I shrug it off. Annabeth isn't worth of Jackson anyway. She's proud and loyal, but I don't understand how a maiden can betray a man. She looked up at me, and I averted my gaze. What's this feeling in me? Is it…Jealousy? It can't be that can it? _**Yes it can.** Feel free to shut up anytime._ I mentally told her. There was a bright flash, and I see there were new prisoners. "HOW DARE HE?" Is that Zeus? I look and see the gods of the council here. No goddesses. "Dad?" Zeus looked at me. He scoffed. Men.

As much as I wanted the story, I wouldn't ask Ares or Zeus, or Poseidon and Hades. Well, maybe Hades. Dionysus, just no. I was about to ask Hephaestus, when there were more flashes. All the goddesses were in prisons too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Athena. She said, "A new person has taken over. He put the gods here, and has given us goddesses a choice." Hera continued. "We can either join him in ruling, or stay down here with the gods." Zeus was looking at Hera, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I could see Hera in deep thought. Athena talked again. "Yeah, but he wants us to be lower than him. He wants us to call him lord, and obey him." **_He is a jerk._**

A new person? Wait. This is my fault. I had given the information to that guy in my head. I had to pray to him. Ugh. I hadn't given any big information, really. Right? **_Wrong_**. _You shut up._ I guess its fine. What am I thinking? It's terrible. It's a man. They are just arrogant. He'll probably keep us in here forever.

Hermes and Apollo were glaring at everybody. Athena and Aphrodite were my best friends. I know what you're thinking. The goddess of Love and the maiden goddess? We're actually best friends, basically sisters. I then realized the Aphrodite wasn't here. "Where's Aphy?" I ask. Athena had a look of anger. "She joined him." I was in shock. Aphrodite joined him? That doesn't sound like her.

Athena looked furious, and then sad. "She bowed to him, and sat next to his feet after swearing allegiance. Same with Hestia." Hestia? I didn't even notice her missing. "Is he really that bad?" Athena scoffed. I felt offended. She sighed. "I'm sorry Artemis. I'm just really mad and frustrated." We sat in silence. I saw Hera in serious thought. Join the new person and score a seat, or stay with her husband who betrays her?

It was silence. I hadn't even thought of my hunt. They could be in trouble right now. I felt bad. "Hey, Apollo?" He looked at me. "Could you play the lullaby again?" He smiled gently, and nodded. I lay back and listen.

 **Percy pov**

I go down to CHB. I see Jason and Piper sitting together. Piper was yelling at Jason. "You kissed Annabeth? How could you? You are not the Jason I fell in love with." We were in a crowded place. I walk up to them. "Hey guys, can I talk to you both for a second?" "Sure" "No" I got replies at the same time. They have a staring contest, and Piper won. I take them to a secluded area, behind the cabins.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" Piper elbowed him. "Hey, Percy. What did you need?" "I came here on an order of business" "Jackson, get out of my face. You are nothing. Just a piece of trash not worthy of immortality" Piper turned and slapped him. "That's it. We. Are. Over. You are not the Jason I fell in love with"

She stormed off. Jason was about to leave too, but I held him back. "We are not done." He yanked his arm back. "Fine, just get it over with, twerp." I seriously had enough with him. I snap my fingers, and he's gone. His prison's right next to his fathers. Piper came back. "Hey Jason I need to tell you tha-" She stopped. "Where'd Jason go?" I shrug. Then I walked off into the forest, leaving a stuttering Piper behind. I go to Camp Jupiter, Reyna's place. I see her on her couch. "Hey" I say softly. She jumped.

"Jackson?" She ran and hugged me. "Hey Reyna." She slapped me. "You should not scare me like that" I chuckled. "Here, sit." "No, I'm fine." "Ok, so why are you here?" "Reyna, you helped in the war, and you deserve to be rewarded. I'm here to give you that reward." "Oh really? You? Reward? Me? What is it?" "Immortality" Her eyes widened. "Really?" "Yep" "I'm here on behalf of the gods" I half-lied. "You were doing a great job as Praetor, and we wanted it to be that way"

She seemed so happy, but she half-concealed it. The real reason I was here is to see how things are going, and Reyna wasn't given a reward for her help, so I decided to give it. Neither was Nico, but I'll get that later. "You hadn't called me, and every time I asked Hazel or Frank where you were, they would gain a worried look, and won't talk to me." I shrug. "The gods had made me a god."

She didn't need to know the exact truth, at least, not yet.

After that, I give Nico immortality too. It was nice meeting him. He thinks I'm still on the run, and doesn't exactly know he has immortality. I gave it secretly.

I change my face back to the one I used before.

After that, it was time. I flashed to my throne, and saw Hestia's was a beautiful fire shade. It made me smile when I looked at it, and realized the beauty of it. Aphrodite's was for the first time, not hot pink. It was a marble white, but seemed to have a pink aura.

I sat on my throne. I was about to call the goddesses, but I wanted them to think I didn't pick favorites. I told both Hestia and Aphrodite. "Go back to your five feet forms. You are 18 years old. Please go back on the floors" I said kindly. They nodded. I flashed the goddesses back. I count, and realized I had forgotten about Artemis. I flash her back, but still keep her in chains. I don't want her to think I'm Perseus. Or that I'm kind.

She looked surprised. I looked at her, and something seemed…weak. I'll ask later. Athena was glaring at me. Artemis look sort of scared sort of defiant. And Hera looked almost, peaceful. I look at Hera first. "Rise Hera." I unfastened her ankles. She stands. "Do you wish to join or stay with Zeus" "I wish to ask a question first." I nod. "If I join you, can you take away the vow that says I have to stay married to Zeus?" I think. Interesting question.

 _Hey, Creator?_

Yeah.

 _Can I take away marriage vows?_

Obviously.

 _Ok, thanks_

No problem

"Yes, I can." Hera smiled. "I wish to join you." Good. "I'm sure you remember the oath you must take?" She nods and takes the Oath. Then goes and sits by Aphrodite.

I saw Artemis watching my every move intently, like she was thinking how to take me down.

I look to Athena. I smile, I don't like her, and she's on my list. I unfasten her ankles. "What is your choice?" I say, knowing the answer. She may be prideful, but I bet she still doesn't want to rot in those prisons. She mutters something. "What's that? I can't hear you?" "I. Wish. To. Join. You." She said through gritted teeth. But I wasn't done with her.

I get off my throne, and shrink to the size of 6 feet. I walk up to her. She looked defiant. I stood in front of her. She was 5'7 and I was 6'0. I was taller. She looked up at me. I gave her a very menacing glare. "I don't exactly like that tone you just used with me. And you don't even seem sorry." She just glared right at me. I took a step back, but not because I was scared. I grabbed Athena by the neck, and lifted her up.

"Are you sorry?" Athena couldn't reply. "Wait." I looked to the source of the voice. It was Artemis. "Don't hurt her. She didn't mean it." I normally would ignore her, but my heart told me to listen. I listened to my heart. I put Athena down. I glared at her, very, very hard. "I suppose you must've not heard me. I value you, because wisdom is a good thing to have on my side, but you overestimate yourself. I'm not putty in your hands, and you can't command me. I command you. You listen. Now I shall ask again. Do you wish to join, or rot?" She stayed silent, but then said. "I wish to join." She said the Oath, and went to join Hestia on the floor.

I turned to Artemis. I didn't unfasten her ankles. "Lot of nerve you have, interrupting me while I was busy with Athena. Artemis didn't even flinch. I looked at her auburn hair, and beautiful eyes. Wait. What am I thinking? Not right now. Or ever.

"Do you wish to join? Or stay in that prison?" I didn't even be menacing, but she seemed slightly scared. But I could tell it wasn't because of me. "Can I still keep my hunt?" I thought of Thalia. "Yes, you may." "I also wish to ask a favor of you." "Ask, and I'll decide." "Can you not hurt Apollo?" I nod, even though I was never going to hurt him. "I wish to join." She takes the oath. She sits next to Athena.

I look at the scene. I have the Olympian goddesses all on their knees in front of me.

 **((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Ok, so I think this will show, I don't know for sure though. I have arranged the seating chart, for the thrones. Here it is: (Don't mind the shapes, or the slant, or size of the shapes. This is just the seating order) Now, I know it is a very sloppy seating chart, and looks empty, but that's because I want to add more goddess! I will also talk about Apollo and Hermes next chapter. So review! And tell me some people you want to add. I might do: Hecate, Piper, Reyna Tell me people you want to Add!**

Hestia (far left on one end of U)

Artemis (left to Percy)

Percy (right in the middle of the U)

Athena (To right of Percy)

Aphrodite (to right of Athena)

Hera (On one of the ends)

Aphrodite


	5. Chapter 5

They were all looking at me. I stand tall, and observe each of them.

 **Aphrodite:** She seems to be ready to change. Seems eager.

 **Hestia:** Peaceful, not wishing to argue. Will help keep the peace

 **Hera:** Wife of Zeus, but I will take that away later. Strong and proud. Maybe she'll be easy-going without having to be mad at a certain unfaithful husband.

 **Athena:** She's mad at me, but I'm even madder at her. I won't make her life easy, and at first, her opinion wouldn't be as highly valued.

 **Artemis:** She holds a certain air of defiance, but her aura is weak. I'll ask later why.

I just realized, Demeter isn't here. It's spring, so I guess she must be with Persephone, but I don't want her on the council. I went into her mind, and hypnotized her into thinking she doesn't want to be on the council.

I stand, wondering what to do next. "All of you, stand" They all stood, rather shakily. I walk to Artemis. "Your aura seems weak. What is the reason?" "I stayed in the prison too long. The longer you stay, for a goddess, the more your aura weakens. I'm just barely above a minor goddess."

Now, I could immediately have fixed her aura, but 1) I want to seem strict at first and 2) Artemis seems to be a rebellious goddess. I can probably fix her later.

I look towards all of them. "I had a question? What is the biggest height you guys can go to?" Athena answered. "15 feet" So my calculations actually weren't off. I snap my fingers, and even though I didn't tell her I did this, I removed Hera's marriage with Zeus. If she isn't married, she can do whatever she wants without being pressured by Zeus. I won't tell her though.

"When we come in, you guys will grow to your full size. Ok, so basic rules: When you're in here, your age will remain 18, no growing higher than 15 feet, no causing trouble on purpose, and no showing me any resistance, or disobedience. For now, these are your only rules. But first, I need to make some changes." I immediately pause time. I could to this with time on, but it would be slightly harder.

I walk up to Hera. I snap my fingers, and a status-like thing comes up. This way, I can monitor them.

 **Hera:**

 **Status: Ex-Queen of Olympus.**

 **Spouse: None**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Age: 18**

 **Power percentage: 67% - decreased - 60**

Now if there is any confusion, power percentage is on a scale of 1-100 of powerful they are. I can edit anything on this status bar. I make her height and age permanent, unless I say otherwise. She can't change them. I tune her power percentage down to a 60% just because I don't like her.

 **Next: Hestia**

 **Status: Currently Olympian**

 **Spouse: Maiden goddess (I think)**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Age: 18**

 **Power percentage: 60% - same - 60**

I again, make her height and age permanent, so she can't change it, but I keep her power level the same.

 **Next: Aphrodite**

 **Status: Current Olympian**

 **Spouse: Hephaestus, boyfriend Ares**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Age: 18**

 **Power percentage: 71% - decreased - 59**

I guess her height makes her pretty, but currently doesn't suit her. I make her 5'6, and make it permanent. I don't like that she is married, and also has a boyfriend, so I release her ties from both of them. Her power percentage is pretty high, but she wanted to make my love life interesting, so I decrease her percentage to a 59%.

 **Next: Athena**

 **Status: Current Olympian**

 **Spouse: maiden goddess**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Age: 18**

 **Power level: 78% - decreased - 50**

I keep her height and age permanent, but I don't like her power level. I'm also really furious with her, and Annabeth, but I'm going to take it out on her. I decrease her power percentage to a 50%. She'll be smart as she is, but it will decrease her goddess power. Like, if you don't know what I mean, like less aura. Power of a minor goddess, wisdom of a major one.

 **Next: Artemis**

 **Status: Current Olympian**

 **Spouse: maiden goddess**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Age: 18**

 **Power level: 37.5% - increased - 50**

Well, now I see what the weaker aura meant. She had a power level below 40! 40 is the power level of a minor goddess. I increase her percentage, to a 50. Long back, she had tried to recruit Annabeth to the hunters, and even though I don't love her anymore, I liked her then, and I don't appreciate it.

I look at her, since I don't have to hide it because time is paused. She had beautiful eyes that shimmered like the moon, and silky Auburn hair that flowed down her back in a messy braid. She looked so pretty.

I wanted to kiss her. It just looked so tempting. I think I was falling in love. And I just wanted to kiss her.

No. She is a maiden goddess, and she is DDEFINETELY not in love with me. And kissing her? I'm so stupid. It would be wrong to kiss her. ' _ **You only think this because you love her. Quit loving her, and then you won't be restrained by emotions'**_ _Shut up._ I told it. I removed the stupid voice from my mind, and tried to forget what it said.

I turned time back on. All the goddesses seem dazed, their statuses adjusting. "What just happened?" Artemis asked. "Well, in short, I paused time, and adjusted your statuses." "Our statuses?" Hera asked. "Your statuses are basically lists of your current position, power level, and stuff like that." "You can adjust our power levels?" Athena asked. "Yes, would you guys like to know your power levels?" Most of them said 'Yes'.

"Who wants to start?" Athena raised her hand. "Ok, Athena. One thing to remember, power levels are basically your power level out of a hundred. The bigger the number, the better. Let's start. Athena is a 50." Athena looked horrified. "I'm that low?" I shrug. I moved to Hera. "Hera is a 60" Hera looked satisfied. "Hestia is a 60" Hestia too, was satisfied. "Aphrodite is a 59" Aphrodite seemed happy.

I moved to Artemis. I smirked at her. "Did you know, before I adjusted you level, you were below a minor goddess? The average minor goddess is around 40, and you were a 37.5" Artemis looked shocked/sad. "I bet you didn't even change it." "Quite the contrary, I can't rule the world with weak advisors now can I? I did bring yours up, but not that much. You have to earn it if you want to get higher than this ok?" She nodded. "Artemis, you are a 50" Artemis nodded, not satisfied, but ok.

 **Artemis pov**

When he said I had a very low score on my power level, I thought he wouldn't change it just because he hated me. But when he said he increased it, I thought I felt a spark. I couldn't be falling for him could I? With his auburn hair, and blood-red eyes. He was also so tall. He was 6'5. He made me feel so short.

No matter, I'm probably not falling for him. "Well, my ladies" He raised his arms. 3 Thrones erupted out of the ground. Two next to him, and 1 on the other side, so that there were 3 thrones on the right, and 2 on the left. "Beside me on the left is Artemis, and next to her is Hestia." He put me next to him?

"And on my right is Athena, next to her is Aphrodite, and on the far end next to her is Hera. Now, you guys can decorate your thrones and whatever, and I have a new rule: Each goddess is allowed to keep one animal near them in the throne room. Only one, so choose wisely. Your animal can't be big, and it should be trained."

I looked at my throne. It seemed smaller than my lords'. I hate calling him lord. I see him walking out of the room. I saw the rest of the goddesses looking at the thrones, they all seem to approve of their seat in the seating chart. "My lord?" He turned and looked at me. I felt another spark. I don't think he did though. "Yes, Artemis?" "Can I call you something other than lord? Maybe…Rider?" He seemed confused, but soon lost it. "Rider? Well that's an interesting name choice. Sure, you can call me Rider, if I can call you Arty." Dang it. I walked right into that. "Yeah, sure" He smiles, and announces. "Yes, if you ladies wish, you can call me Rider."

He turned and left. I went to my seat, and grew to my 15-foot-form. I sat on my throne, and it immediately began to shift, until it became comfy for me, and it shimmered, in a sense of way. I didn't really want to decorate it, so I decided to move on to my animal. I want something small, too. Nothing like a deer. I want some kind of a bird. I don't know what I want. I don't want an animal. I don't really need one. I'm the goddess of natural environment, so I spend enough time with animals." I did however, see Athena pick an Owl, and Hera a baby Peacock. Well, I mean, a peacock is better than a cow.

I just remembered- My hunt! I flash to my hunt. It was all peaceful. Thalia saw me. "Milady Artemis! Where were you?" "I was busy" I lied. Thalia narrowed her eyes, but didn't ask further. "Is everything going all alright?" "Yes milady, we had a few attacks, but nothing my hunters can't handle." I look around the camp. Nothing seemed to be wrong. "Listen Thalia, for the next week, I will be extremely busy, and I need to know I can count on you to fully protect this camp." "You can count on me Milady."

"Well then, stay well my hunters." "Of course Milady" They said in unison and bowed. I flash back. It was stuffy. I decide to go get some fresh air.

 **Percy pov**

Rider? What kind of name is that? Well, know I have business. I need to talk to Apollo and Hermes. I go to a secluded area on Olympus, and flash them there. They seem startled but regain their footing. "Who are you?" "My name is Rider. I'm not your enemy" I say at their wary looks. "Is my sister ok?" Apollo asked. I nod. "Ok, look. I know you two. You don't actually like being on the council, so I'm going to make you two a choice: I'll let you stay major gods, but you can't be on the council, or you can go back to the prison. "Will my sister be ok in your hands?" "Yes" They shared a look. "We'll go with the first choice." "Ok, but I'm deconstructing all palaces, I'll let you redesign them later." They nodded and flashed off.

I go to a balcony. It was a majestic, grand balcony that overlooks New York. I go, and see that Artemis is already there. My heart did a jump. Stop heart. She's the maiden goddess. I go and join her, but I keep my posture straight and my face serious. "Hello Rider." "Hello Artemisia" "Artemisia?" "It sounds pretty." "Did you just call me pretty?" "Did you want me to call you pretty?" She turns to face me. "How can you be so rude?" I shrug.

"Artemis?" "Yeah?" "Were you always like this?" "Like what?" "An uptight, stuck-up, man-hating goddess?" She looked shocked. "Did you just call me uptight, stuck-up, and man-hating?" "Well, I didn't lie I can tell you that."

"Rider, you are just like all men. Arrogant, and terrible. This is why maidens are better." "Have you ever thought, that maybe, just maybe, a maiden can do wrong? Or have maiden's always been perfect. In this world, you are what we call radical feminists." I stormed off.

Artemis Pov

 _What's a radical feminist?_

 _ **It's when you say that women are better than men.**_ _How do you know?_ _ **I asked Siri.**_ _Siri? Seriously?_ _ **Don't judge, I'm stuck as your other personality.**_ _Fine, but you're wrong._ _ **No, I'm not**_ _._ __ _Give one example of a man better than a maiden._ _ **Percabeth.**_ _What?_ _ **Percabeth is the pairing of Percy and Annabeth, and here Percy is way better than Annabeth.**_ _How do you know that? Don't say Siri._ _ **I didn't ask Siri. I read fanfictions. I mean, what else should I do?**_ _Fanfictions? I don't even want to know._ _ **Yeah, but now you've made Rider mad. Who knows what he'll do.**_

I shuddered as I thought of Rider when he was mad. I say nothing. _ **You like him.**_ _Shut up_ _ **. Yeah you do**_. _**And if you can't have Percy, why not take the second best?**_ _Because I'm not a terrible person, using somebody because their only 2_ _nd_ _best. And I don't like that rude, stuck up_ _ **,-honest-**_ _shut up. He's a male, and acts like one. At least Percy was different from the rest._ __ _And I am a maiden goddess_ _ **. That didn't stop you from loving Percy.**_ I hate that she was right. _Dia-_ _ **No. I've been stuck inside you since we were created, and I've always let you lead-**_ _That's because I was stronger-_ _ **Not the point. I've always let you lead without a word, not listen. I'm inside you, and I'm you. Just a bit different. And I would never listen to my heart, which is why you should.**_ _That makes absolute no sense._ _ **I know you like Percy.**_ _But he would never forgive me for what I did._

 _I might like Percy, but I don't like or love Rider. At all._ _ **But.**_ _End of discussion._

I hear the sound of calamity in my head, and my first instinct is to take out my bow, but something told me it wasn't a bad sound. That something also told me that it means a meeting is being called. I flash to the throne room. I see Rider, but he seems to be in a terrible mood. I wanted take my seat on my throne, but Rider's expression told me not to. No other goddess was here, so I suppose this means that I will be alone with him.

Rider snaps his fingers, and I expect the worst. But, nothing happens. I'm currently in my 15-foot form, but I see Rider at 30 feet. I gulp. This doesn't look good. Rider glares at me, and shrinks. He shrunk enough until he was at 15 feet, but still a few inches taller. This doesn't look good.

He stays still, not moving, until he suddenly grabs my neck, and lifts me up.

His face changes into one oddly familiar. I realized what it was.

"Percy?"

He squeezes my neck harder. He throws me to the back wall. I sink to the floor. He walks up, and grabs my neck again. "Percy please"

He narrows his eyes.

"What did you do to Sally Jackson"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hey guys, I did this one almost right after the other. I hope you enjoyed it, because I do spend a lot of time on this. Also, please review, because when I get reviews I feel like writing another chapter. I'm not kidding. I do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Athena pov**

I was walking into the throne room, when I see Percy holding Artemis's neck. He was squeezing it and yelling at her. I was scared. I turned and walked out, but my mind was running at 144999440 miles per hour. Literally.

 **Back to Artemisia pov**

"W-w-what you mean?" I asked. What happened to Sally? How is Percy even here? He squeezed my throat, and I felt my conscious slipping. "You know what happened. Now tell me. WHO KILLED HER?" Sally is dead? "I-I promise, I know nothing." He narrowed his eyes, which was weird to see on the fun-loving Percy. "Swear it." I did. "I swear on the Styx: I didn't know Sally was dead, or helped in any of her killings." He released my throat.

Then punched the wall beside me, tearing a huge hole and crack in it. I flinched. "Who. Took. Her?" He said, calmly, but it scared me so bad. "I really don't know. But Percy, why are you here? Why are you taking control of Olympus?" He looked back at me, and for a second I thought I saw something, but it was gone as soon as it came. "I took over because the Olympians are doing a terrible job, and they need a better ruler." I was confused. "Then why take another face?" His face went back to Rider's form. It flickered back and forth, before settling on Rider. "That doesn't matter. What does is that you won't tell anyone."

I nodded, but I was startled. Percy was here? _**Oh, look at that. The guy you sort-of had a crush on and the guy you really, really, like are the same person. Isn't that great!**_ _Shush._ __ _ **But-**_ _No. Shut up._ __ _ **Aww…fine whatever.**_ I was brought back to reality. My neck was aching, and my back hurt. I touched my neck. Rider's face softened. "Sorry" He muttered. "It's fine. But, what about Annabeth?" I said, remembering the maiden, half-sadly, and half-jealously.

He had a conflicted face. "What about her?" His tone implied it was not to be further talked about. He then turned and left the room, leaving me, confused and startled. A breath of fresh air is just about due for now.

Percy's pov

I had to leave the room. I wanted to cry. My mom, had disappeared, and something told me she wasn't alive. I will find out who did this, and they will pay, but until then I had accidentally told Artemis who I was. I trust her though. A little voice in the back of my head said: _That's because you like her._ I pushed it away. I may like her, but she hates all boys, and she probably hates me even more now because I control Olympus and put her father in jail. If she cared about him at all.

I need to visit the mortal world. I need a breath of fresh air from all of this. I go to the nearest café, and sit down at the bar. I had about 20 drinks, and was barely drunk. I was trying to drink away the pain, but that apparently can't happen to me. The barista was very suspiciously, and surprised. I sat there, thinking **. (A/N: What do drunk people think about? I wouldn't know….*looks around suspiciously* I've never tasted alcohol…)** I heard somebody sit in the seat next to me. I turn to see a girl around my age, with **(A/N: I forgot the characteristics of her face)** bright emerald eyes, close to mine, and she had freckles, but what stood out most was her hair. She had bright, red, curly, hair, and it gave her a look of defiance. She was pretty. She eyed me. "How much have you had to drink?" I shrug, and signal for another one.

"I don't know….maybe 21?" she looked alarmed. "Seriously? Wanna see who can drink the most?" **(A/N: *looks around suspiciously* I have no idea about drinking)** I smile at her. She signaled for a drink for herself. We had a drink off, but she gave up around 12. I won, because I was still ok. I was now mildly drunk. She was seriously drunk. She started to sway in her seat. I caught her. She giggled, her red hair bouncing.

We left the bar, to find it was raining outside. I was about to say goodbye, when she laughed, and held her hands out. "The rain is so pretty." It was, the black sky giving out sparkling raindrops of water. She danced and twirled, and I joined her. We danced around town, her curly hair now straight and wet, her clothes sopping wet. I was too drunk to let myself get wet. Whatever. After a while, she took me to a secret spot on the top of the empire state building (The mortal one) where without a zoom up camera, you could see everything. In the rain, it was just delightful.

Soon after, she fell asleep watching the rain, and I conjured her a bed and tucked her in. I then left back for Olympus.

Going to sleep, I realized I never asked her name. Well, it was still an amazing night. I wake up the next morning, and realized I had nothing good to do, so I go back into town. I stroll through New York, admiring everything, but this time as a god. Then in the art center, there was a statue. It was of the girl I saw last night. The statue had the same hair, but it seemed to be made of bronze. I got closer, and it moved. I almost jumped back. It's alive!

Then it spoke. "You're the guy from last night." I realized it WAS the girl from last night, but she had spray painted herself or something. "Yep." She raised an eyebrow. "You're immune to alcohol. Can I help you with something?" I shrug. "I was wondering what you were doing here, like a statue." She smiled. "I was raising money for an art center. My shift is almost over, in case you wanted to know."

At first I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but it clicked. "Well, maybe you'd like to go on a…date with me?" She nodded. "Yeah sure. Let me just change, stay right here." She walked into the nearest building, and came out in 2 minutes, completely clean. How'd she do that? She looked at me. "What do you want to do now?" I thought about it, and then thought of the best place. "Follow me." I walked toward the beach, knowing she was following. I ran the last stretch, and then paused time. She was in a run too, but was paused above the ground. So she was sprinting.

I then unpaused her, but she didn't realize time was paused because the beach was empty. We sat on the beach, for what seemed like hours. After a while, I turned back on time. Then we had some surfing competitions, and played in the waves. After watching the sunset, I said goodbye, and left. That was a fun day. I realized, that again I forgot to ask for her name.

 **Artemisia pov**

After taking a breath of fresh air, I went back into the throne room to see Athena and the other goddess. Athena smiled at me. "Artemis, you've arrived." It seemed suspicious. "What's going on?" Athena and the other gods had a look of determination on their faces, but Hestia looked kind of pained. "We're planning to overthrow Rider. Are you going to help?" I was so confused. Overthrow Rider-I mean Percy. That would be impossible. But Athena's face told me she had a plan. But I still liked him…right? He was a man, and I was a maiden goddess. It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. I step forward. "I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy pov**

It's been weeks since I met Rachel now. I remembered to ask her name. Next week, she has Thanksgiving break, and she's agreed to give me the entire weeks so we can have fun. I know exactly what I have planned. A whole-go-around-the world thing. For each day of the week, we'll go to one of the wonders in the world. Just for fun.

The only boring part about our friendship is going to the art exhibits and stuff. Its pain on paper, and molded steel, but she loves it, so I have to go. This one time she covered me in gold paint and made me stand like a statue. It was torture. She laughed so hard watching me stand there. I did get my revenge though, because a near-by fire hydrant 'accidentally' flooded, and 'coincidentally' doused one person. I had the last laugh.

These last few weeks have been amazing. I have had so much fun, that I almost forgot I was a god. I mean, I haven't called a meeting in a month, and Artemis has been ignoring me, and I don't even care. Before Rachel, I would've been so nervous that she wasn't talking to me because I really liked Artemis, but Rachel has all my attention.

I was currently in my new palace, (I had new ones built) Mine was the size of the colosseum-from the outside. It was endless from the inside. Like the labyrinth, but it doesn't have a mind of its own. It does whatever I tell it too. From the outside it seems to have 45 rooms, but it actually has a hundred. I have a game room, training room, underwater room, basically one for everything I care about.

I planning the weather for the next week. I mean, it has to be perfect. I will also have to use the mist, because Rachel can't know how we're really going to get from place to place. I just realized that I'm so focused on Rachel. Why don't I have anything better to do? A tiny voice in the back of my head answered. 'Easy dummy. There are two reasons: _**You are a lonely loser.' '**_ _But-'_ _ **'Shush, I'm talking. The second reason is you like her.'**_ _'Pfft. No I don't'_ _ **'really? You've spent so much time on her.' 'You know what? You are a figment of my imagination. You don't tell me who I like and who I don't.**_ I pushed the voice into the back of my brain. I'm not going to listen to it. But something was telling me it was true.

I was spending way too much time on Rachel. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any of the other goddesses for the past months! I should probably call a meeting. I then heard a voice in my brain, but it sounded like a whole jumble.

' _Oh dear god.'_

' _Please help me live'_

' _Please let me survive this'_

' _Is this my ending point now?'_

Because of the natural powers thing, I knew these were prayers. But one stuck out to me the most:

' _Oh dear god. Is this how I'm going to die? Because of this?"_

I (somehow) knew it was Rachel. I reached deep into my all-knowing mind, and found out that there was a fire at the high school she goes too. 12 injured, none dead-yet. I use my powers and calm the fire, reducing it to nothing. THEN the firefighters came. I sigh. I turn my attention back to the matter at hand. I hadn't seen any of the goddesses, and I have patrolled Olympus so much. There's no way this is a coincident. There must be something wrong. I reached into my mind, and formed a one-way iris message with Athena, because she was the one I trusted the least. She was currently with Hera, and they seemed deep in discussion. I didn't bother to listen to what they were talking about. I reached into my mind for Aphrodite, because her mind is usually unguarded. I decided to read her mind instead of a one-way iris message.

It was a jumble:

 _I don't really agree with this._

 _Should I tell Rider?_

 _Can I trust him?_

 _I wonder how Piper's doing._

 _What should I do?_

I was confused. What does she mean with telling me? I flash to her. She jumps, really startled. "Is there something you need to tell me?" I snarled, trying to sound like I already knew. She stuttered. "Wh-what are you talking about?" I stepped forward one step, and she took one back. "You know what I'm talking about. I'll give you one chance to tell me." She hesitated, and then took a deep breath. "Athena, and the rest of the council is plotting to overthrow you." She then tried to use charmspeak. "But you won't remember this, you'll forget this." This made me even madder.

"Are you seriously trying to use charmspeak on me? I immune…" I said, pinning her to the wall. I've got much of a temper, and this was pushing it. She struggled, and then stopped struggling. I spoke in a low tone. "Now, you'll tell me exactly what I want to know or else…" I said, squeezing her throat and leaving the threat in the air. She nodded, or at least I think she did. I release her neck. She eyed me warily.

"What do you want to know?" I thought of my first question. I conjured up two chairs, both lush with arm places and comfortable leg seating. "Sit down. This'll take some time." Since the chairs weren't ugly in any way, she sat down. Then the secret cuffs cuffed her legs and arms to the chair. She tried to flash out, and failed. "Those are god-proof." I told her. She stopped struggling. "Why do this? I'll tell you everything." I shrug. "Insurance. Besides, are you uncomfortable?" She didn't say anything. I nodded.

"Then, shall we start?" She nodded. I asked my first question. "Who all is in this?" She started. "Athena is the leader, and for her cause she has recruited: Me, Hera, Hestia, Hecate, and Artemis. But Hestia and I were unsure if we were still in it." She added quickly. Artemis was planning against me? A little bit of my heart hurt, but I pushed it away. I thought of my second question: "How exactly will you overthrow me?" Aphrodite was reluctant, but then answered: "We were planning to use Hephaestus's golden net, which is inescapable." I snorted.

I moved on to the next question. "How were you planning to spring the golden net on me?" Aphrodite looked sheepish. "Artemis is supposed to lure you." My heart burned, and I think my eyes blazed with the fire of anger. Aphrodite looked scared. "Why Artemis?" I ask. "You like her" Aphrodite muttered. Usually I'd be surprised, but this was the love goddess, so whatever. I was so mad at Artemis though. I would get my revenge. I had it mostly planned. I thought of my next question: "If I weren't to have come here and asked you these questions, whose side would you be on. Remember, answer _truthfully."_ She shrugged.

"I would probably have just removed myself from both sides, and Hestia would probably have stayed with Athena, the big three being her family and all." I nodded pondering. I sit in silence, and Aphrodite looked kind of uncomfortable. "So…what are you going to do?" She asked nervously. I thought about it. Apparently, my plan for a council of goddesses wouldn't work. I was going to have to disband it, and along with that, punish those for even thinking of trying to do this. Especially Artemis. Athena-well, this was expected. I looked toward Aphrodite. "Since you have cooperated, I won't punish you, but the council is going down." She looked relieved of the non-punishing part.

But-I need to have even a bit of revenge for even joining their group in the first place. I will let her stay a god, but instead of just decreasing her energy levels, I'll take them away. I press my fingertips on either side of her forehead, and pull energy. I could feel her power pulsing through me. I felt even more powerful in the domain of love, but she was still the goddess of it. Just a minor one. She had passed out from the power pulling. I'll let her keep her palace. I flash her back to her palace.

 **Artemis pov**

I was going to be the bait. Aphrodite had told everyone that Rider liked me, and my heart spiked. But I didn't care, I was a maiden goddess, and he was not supposed to be the ruler. I haven't even heard from my brother Apollo in a long time. Or Hermes. I'm worried about them. I start to think. How am I supposed to be bait? He has an interest in some girl named…Roxy? I'll admit I was jealous at first, but I'm over it. _**'No you're not'**_ _shut up. Anyway, I'm over it_. '' _ ***cough*'**_ _'Shut up or I'll make you dormant for centuries.' '_ _ **Shutting up now.'**_ _'Thought so.'_

How am I supposed to bait him though? Maybe I'll ask him somethings. I could ask him some things about Percy, and not Rider. I mean, his auburn hair and blood-red eyes were pretty intimidating, but the sea-green was like pulling the information out of you. I'll just ask him something random. I have to do this today, because we've been ignoring him for about a month, and he's bound to notice. I meet up with Athena.

"So…You ready?" She asked. I shook my head. She smiled. "Good. You can go now." I rolled my eyes, and went to search for him, and walked all over Olympus.

 **Athena pov**

I tell Artemis to leave, but as soon as she leaved, I'm pinned to the wall, my stomach facing the wall. Some guy has his arm on my mouth. Luckily, I'm a goddess who knows martial-arts. I throw a few moves, but he seems to know them all. He easily dodges each one, and pins me, my hands around my back. I see it was Rider, and he was furious. Oh gods. He found out. Who could've snitched? Hestia? No…she's really devoted to Zeus and Hades and (ugh) Poseidon. I struggle, but seem to be powerless. He glares at me, and then pushes his finger tips to the sides of my forehead. I could feel something leaving me.

I feel like my power and smarts were draining out of me, and I soon felt dumb. Like I had the intelligence of a regular 18-year-old. His eyes, however, seemed to be glittering with intelligence, that my eyes used to have. I slink back, feeling powerless. I soon black out.

 **Hecate pov**

When I heard there was a new ruler, to be honest I was excited. Maybe I could get recognized or taken onto the council. But I was disappointed to know that only Olympian goddesses were allowed. When I heard they were rebelling, well Sign me up! I was supposed to be near, Artemis, to fling the net, but I was tiring. Artemis wasn't able to find Rider. I see Artemis turn a corner, and then feel sharp pain in my back. In the blink of an eye, I was being held above the ground by my neck. I turn to see a man with amazing looks, auburn hair, and red eyes. His eyes seem to contain…is it intelligence?

He lowered me, and I was about to flash to alert the others, when he pushed his fingers against my forehead. I could feel my power and mystic energy just draining out of me. I was getting weak. I could feel my power rushing into his hands, leaving me. I could sense the amount of power he now had. It was all I use to have. I start to black out, feeling weak, human. I hope Artemis gets him…

 **Hera pov**

I was supposed to meet up with Athena after Artemis is ready, but I get there to see Athena collapsed on the floor. I rush to her, and sense her powerful faint. She had a very faint aura. She opened her eyes in alarmed, and pointed behind me, but before I could do anything, I felt something on either side of my head, and felt all my power flooding out. I felt…human. Is this how humans feel? I almost passed out, but instead I got up and started woozily walking. I see…is that Rider? Did he take my powers? I could sense he did exactly what he did to Athena to me? "Wh-" I collapsed before being able to get anything out.

I did feel two strong arms grab me before I left though.

 **Hestia pov**

Rider maybe nice, but he took away my brothers-and nobody does that. I maybe the hope, but this was MY family, and NOBODY messed with it. He's going down. You see, I normally have hopeful, calm thoughts, until the hope diminishes. Most of my family are in the prisons that take away hope. I can't stand that, being the goddess of home and hearth. I was supposed to watch through the flames, and make him dizzy with wonderful smells-trust me, it works.

But before I could do that, I saw Hecate getting ambushed, and Artemis not knowing. Before I could say anything to Artemis, I felt fingertips on the sides of my head. I think I know what was going to happen. I was going to collapse. But I wasn't fully right. I first felt my power drain out, then collapse. I felt human, but not exactly human. I blacked out.

 **Back to Percy**

I had finally done most of it. You see, the plan was to take their powers to the point they were only immortal. They had no powers, just they couldn't die. No godly powers or anything. I had also sat them down in chairs, and tied them to that chair. They were all currently tied up and sleeping, probably from having blacked out from all the weakness. Except Hestia and Aphrodite, instead of rendering them defenseless, I let them be minor gods. Just not as powerful as before. Me, however, I felt even stronger, if that was even possible. I felt so….I just can't describe it. I feel….like I'm above gods, crossing into something else. I could just ask Creator.

 _Hey Creator?_

 _ **Oh hey Percy, how are you doing?**_

 _Hey, I was wondering if there were any side effects to absorbing powers?_

 _ **Oh...uh…I think if you absorbed enough, you could cross over into mainly primordial powers. See, right now, except for your form, you have the power of about….I guess a REALLY powerful god. If you take enough power, you could become maybe a normal primordial.**_

 _How much power is required for that?_

 _ **Well, each god's power will enhance your power, giving you more power and strength in a certain domain and each goddess will triple your powers or give you even more domains. Goddesses tend to have more locked-up-power that you can take. But you can also take away their immortality, but it could kill them. I would advise not to do that. So around 3 minor goddesses will make you a primordial, 3 major goddesses will make you very powerful as a primordial, and 5 major goddesses will take you to the ruler of primordial. Gods too. If you absorb more than 10 goddesses, your powers will become equal level to mine, but you can't create anything. Like planets and stuff. Anything else…all yours.**_

 _Oh, thanks._

 _ **No problem. I'm currently hanging out with my friends in the other universes.**_

 _Other universe?_

 _ **I believe the term is multi-verse.**_

 _Cool._

 _ **Well, anything else?**_

 _Can I take up a primordials powers?_

 _ **If you take 2 primordials, you have enough power to take Chaos's powers.**_

 _Oh really?_

 _ **Yeah, if you want to. Chaos hasn't sent me a birthday card in years.**_

 _Ok, well, I got to go._

 _ **Yeah, me to, have fun!**_

I shook my head. Chaos is so weird. But back to the plan, I have one more goddess to take. I feel so betrayed, now that my mind was off of Rachel. She was going to pay the most. Athena I could expect, but Artemis? Freaking seriously? She was going to pay, and I wasn't going to make it easy.

 **Artemis pov**

I was wandering around now, trying to find him. Hecate disappeared an hour ago, but I guess it was because she was tired. I tried to contact Hestia, but she busy. So were Athena and Hera. What was going on?

I hear shuffling behind. I take out a bow and arrow and shoot it. It was going straight for the heart, when said target caught it. With their hand. I couldn't see who it was because they were wearing a cloak. They moved a few steps closer. Now that it was closer, I realize it was a man. I sigh. No kidding. Only a man could be sneaky. _**'Except Percy'**_ Shut up. The man moves closer. I put up the bow. This was going to be hand-to-hand combat.

I lunge at him, and we start to fight, but he was putting up so much of a fight. This was harder than I expected. Even worse, I could sense he was holding back. A lot. Well, if he's going to hold back, I might as well use it to my advantage. I fight harder, and unluckily, he started fighting even harder too. Harder than me. I could feel myself tiring. I made a wrong move and his hand was at my throat. I was too tired to do anything.

I groaned. His hold on my neck softened a bit. He released my throat, and put his fingers to my head. What was he doing? I suddenly felt like I was in front of some suction and immediately blacked out, not sure what happened. The last thing I saw was him removing his hood. It was Rid-Percy. Looking mad. I was in some seriously trouble.

 **Percy pov**

I got Artemis, and took her powers, leaving her only with immortality. I was furious with her, but I decided to wait until she was awake. I chained all the goddesses to the walls in a certain dungeon, but made sure Aphrodite and Hestia had very comfortable hidden arrangements. I'll let them go, but I need to get a point across first. I stand back and look. I had the Olympian goddesses plus Hecate all chained to walls, powerless. I smiled.

They started to awaken. I snapped myself a chair and sat down, looking at all of them. In a couple of minutes, all of them were awake, scared, and confused. It was deathly silence. I broke the silence. "I have gotten information from a source that has led me to believe that I was being plotted against." It was quiet. They were all looking at me.

"For that, you are to be punished, and then I shall let you go. Am I clear?" No response. I shrugged it off. I got up, and moved to Athena. "Athena?" She looked me right in the eye, defiantly. I just stared back calmly. "For arranging all of this, you are to be stripped of your powers, leaving you ONLY with immortality." She looked so horrified.

"What? You can't do that! I'm needed! You need my intelligence!" I smirk. "Not anymore." I snap my fingers, and she was unchained. I then flashed her outside the Empire State building. In about a decade's time, she shall be given another trial. I then moved to the next one-Hera. Hera looked sad. "What's wrong Hera? Feeling bad? Scared?" She looked at me. "I'm ready to face my punishment, I do admit I deserve it."

I thought she really did, and so I told her "Instead of being out there for a decade, I'll let you come back for a trial in 5 years." She smiled, and I unchained her. I flashed her to outside the Empire State building. I then moved to Hecate, who was desperately trying to get out of the chains. I smirk. "Hecate right?" She stopped struggling and glared. "I'm always overshadowed." I chuckle a bit, and she goes back to struggling. "Well, since I did ignore you, you shall be called back in 5 years' time, but until then you are only immortal. I decided to check if I left any of her powers with her, so I press my fingertips to her forehead. A little bit of power goes into my hands. Hecate looks at me warily. "What did you do exactly?"

I hold up my palms, and try to use Hecate's power. My palms begin to grow a deep purple, and show off her essence. She gasps. "My power….You?" I nod. I unchain her and flash her to outside the Empire State building. I move on to Hestia. "I know you just wanted to protect your family, so I'll let you keep some of your powers. You are now a minor goddess. You are allowed to stay on Olympus. I unchain her, and flash her to outside the throne room.

I turn to Aphrodite, who was struggling to stay awake. I smile. I unchain her. "You have the same case as Hestia, understand?" She nodded, and left. I change my face back to my original one-with my amazing looks. I turn to the last one-Artemis. I snarl at her. "You, have betrayed me the most." She hung her head. I make a dry laugh. "I actually-I can't believe you. I let Apollo and Hermes go." Her head spiked up. I continue. "I let you have a palace, your dad imprisoned you, and I imprisoned him, I let you stay on the council. I let you keep the hunt."

She lowered her head. "What more did you want from me? I gave you everything! And you hate me because what?-I'm a boy!" I calmed my voice. "I actually-" "I actually liked you." Her head snapped up. "I actually fell in love with a man-hating goddess, and what do I get? She ends up bait for ME?" Her eyes were wide in shock. I scoffed.

"I can't believe I actually loved you. I still do, and I hate myself for it." I walk up to her, up into her face. "You broke my heart." I then remove any left over power and skill she ever had, and flashed her outside the Empire State building. I had a pang in my heart. I shook it off. I need to take this off my mind. I remember Annabeth. I guess I could talk to her. Just to make myself feel pain.

I flash to the dungeons, take her out, and flash her to my palace. She was a dirty mess, sobbing, her eyes blood-shot. I snap my fingers, and she's all cleaned up, back to her original beautiful form. She looked up. "Percy?" I shrug. "In the flesh." I figured she would say sorry and continue crying, but she said nothing and just sat there.

I raised an eyebrow. "You ok?" She didn't reply. I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "Annabeth?" She looked at me. "Yeah?" I sighed. "Are you not even going to apologize?" She looked at me with confusion. "Would you forgive me if I did?" I was thrown aback. "You won't even hope?" She shook her head. "Those prisons taught me something." I was curious now. "And what was that?" She sighed. "That there is no hope for anything. Life is just a mess."

She has silent tears coming down her cheeks. She may have betrayed me, but she was still my first love and I had a bit of a soft spot for her. I walked to her and pulled her into a hug. I sat her down, and got her something to eat. She took a tiny nibble. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked, confused. She shook her head. I was confused, but pushed it away. "Are you ok?" She nodded, but I could see she was still shaking, trying to hold back tears. I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged me back, silently crying.

While a question pondered me.

Did I still like Annabeth?


	8. Chapter 8

*1 year later*

"Annabeth!" She was sitting on Olympus, watching the view, and run toward her. She stands up. "Yeah, Percy?" I look off of Olympus. "Get ready, tonight we'll eat dinner outside of Olympus. I think we need a change of scenery." Her face lights up. "Ok!" She kisses me on the cheek, and bounds toward her room in my palace. I take a seat on the edge of Olympus, and reach into my pocket.

I pull out a little velvet box. Tonight's the night. I'm going to ask her. I can't wait. I'm also extremely nervous, because this needs to be perfect.

 **Now, we go to each of the goddesses who were cast onto Earth, their first year of imprisonment.**

 **Hera p.o.v**

After I was cast out, I learned the Percy had gotten me a small apartment on which he's paying the rent. I mentally thanked him, because that gave me time to find a job. Soon though, I realized that I didn't want to get a job. I wanted to start a company. And so I did. I started a company, and for once, it became successful. It rose to the top of the charts, and now I'm the owner of a successful company. And I'm still in my late 20's!

As I sat into my office chair, I looked out the glass building. It over looked the city of Chicago, and it was quite a site. My phone rang and I picked it up to see it was….Jeff. We had been going out for about a month now, and it's everything I've ever wanted. He was the owner of a different successful company, and he understands me, better than Zeus ever did. I'm living the life now.

 **Athena p.o.v**

After Percy cast me out, I found he had gotten me a small apartment, and even though it hurt my pride, I still used it. After a while, I found a job in a successful company, and I have some good friends. I guess this is what it feels like to be mortal. Well it isn't bad if I do say so myself…and there's this guy Andrew. He's been bothering me about going on for a week, and I admit, it's kind of endearing. It's still annoying though. Washington D.C. is amazing though.

As I sat in my cubicle, Patricia poked her head through the side. "So…"I look at her. "Yeah?" "Have you guys finally gone on a date?" My cheeks went red. "What? No…I'd never date Andrew." She snorted. "Yeah right." I roll my eyes. As if that would ever happen.

 **Artemis p.o.v**

I finally got a job, and got enough to get an apartment. After I did that, I started looking for better jobs. Then, in L.A, I found the perfect job, and packed my jobs and moved. I still have 9 years to go, and I'm 26. My friends say I should get married, but seriously? The only person I loved I screwed it up with. And nobody seems good enough these days.

As I walked into the building, the fresh smell of cinnamon filled the air. My friend, Stacy comes walking up to me. "There you are, Alexis! Want some cinnamon coffee?" "No thank you, you know I don't like that kind of stuff." She rolls her eyes. "It's Friday!" "So?" "Have you forgotten? You, me, and Anna!" "Oh right! Girls night out!" "No duh!" "You know I'll be there." "You better" "Ok, bye" "Bye"

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

I'm so excited. I've fallen in love again, and this time even deeper. We're actually going to eat in the mortal world today! Oh gosh this is getting to my head. But I can't calm down! I quickly pick out a sweet red lace dress, with boots and jewelry. We get down the elevator, and head out to some restaurant.

After we order desert, Percy looks around. "Percy, is something wrong?" He looks down, as if sad. "Annabeth, I don't think you should be my girlfriend anymore" My heart broke. "What?" he stood up, and got to his knees. Before I realized what was happening, he pulled out a velvet box. "You should be my wife. Annabeth, will you marry me?" I was about to say 'yes', but then I hesitated. I got a sad look. "Actually Percy," I say my saddest, most serious face possible. His face drops. "YES" his face lights up and he slips the ring onto my finger, and everybody else who just witnessed our dramatic act started clapping.

 _ **2 years later (3 years after the banishment)**_

 **Percy p.o.v**

Annabeth and I sat on the balcony, having gotten married the night before. "We had been engaged for two years" she nods. "I love you" she whispers to me. "I love you too."

The next morning, we both wake up and decide to have breakfast, and then decide on a honeymoon. While eating breakfast, Percy randomly blurts "Where do you want to go?" I shrug. "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." He smiles. "Then I know the perfect place." "Where is it?" "It's a surprise" "Aww…"

He smiles at me. "You'll love it." I give him my best puppy dog eyes. I thought I almost got him, until he kisses me on the lips and runs out the room. "Argh" I run after him, and chase all the way to the edge of Olympus. We stop at the edge of Olympus, and I'm about to go back, but he grabs my hand and jumps off of Olympus. Halfway down, he flashes us back to the kitchen.

"Do I get a 'Thank you' for saving you" I smile. "Yes, lean down for your 'thank you'" He leans down, and I slap him. "Thank you for saving me" He rubs his cheek and looks at me. "Oh, was that thank you not enough? Would you like another one?" "No, I'm good."

"Go pack your bags, enough for 6 months" I widen my eyes. "That's a long time! Where are we going?" He smirks. "Not telling you anything right now." "Fine." I go to pack. 6 months is a definitely long time, but then again, Percy is one of a kind.

 **Hera p.o.v**

I'm now married to James. See, I used to date Jeff, until I found out he only dated me for my money. I immediately dumped him, until I met James. James is an employee of Jeff. Now see, James is crazy, or considered slightly crazy. He believes in the Greek gods because he's a clear sighted mortal, but everybody thinks he's crazy. His craziness is just….there's no right word for it. I love that part of him. We're getting married _this_ summer, and I can barely wait.

 **Athena p.o.v**

I know I said I wouldn't, but I did anyway. I fell for Andrew, and we've been engaged for 2 months. I think I've fallen in love. Deeply. Again. But it's different as a mortal. As a mortal, the love is worth more, it's more valuable.

 **Artemis p.o.v**

3 years down, 7 to go. Stacy's getting married this weekend and Anna's on her honeymoon, so I'm alone this weekend. But unfortunately, Stacy decided I should be doing something, so she arranged a blind date. I know I don't want to do this, but I'll entertain the idea. A blind date doesn't seem so bad, considering I still have 7 years to go.

 **Annabeth p.o.v**

Percy and I board a plane, first class. As we both sit down, I finally ask him, "Where are we going?" He sighs. "I'm not telling you." I smirk. "You know the pilot says where we're going right?" "You know I'm not that dumb right?" "I don't know…" He rolls his eyes. I've already told the pilot not to mention it. I cross my arms. "You're adorable when you pout you know that?" I continue to pout, and so he caves in. "Ok, I wanted to keep it a surprise, but if you really want to know, we're going on some sort of a world trip. We'll see a couple of countries like France, Australia, Spain, India, China, Egypt, etc. We might even go to Europe." I widen my eyes. "Really!" He nods. I kiss him. "Oh thank you!"

 _This was going to be a fun 6 months…_

()()()()()()

 **Sorry if I'm overloading with all the Percabeth. I know I said, percabeth, then pertimis, and back to percabeth. I'm letting you guys decide, though I'm probably going to work it out to be percabeth. Happy Easter!**


End file.
